A number of portable drive-over conveyors are presently provided by various manufacturers which can be used to unload a dump truck of its particulate material contents, for example aggregate.
Many such commercially available units, which are portable so that they may be moved from one site to another as needed, may not be able on their own to facilitate transfer of the particulate material directly off the truck and into a silo which is typically in the order of 30 to 50 feet tall. In such a case, another separate conveyor system such as a stacking conveyor may be required in conjunction to the drive-over conveyor in order to complete the transfer of the particulate material from the truck on which it was transported to the storage silo where it is contained until needed for use, for example in a fracking operation.